Some modern commercial aircraft may utilize small trailing edge flap deployments to optimize cruise drag (known as “trailing edge variable camber” or TEVC). Optimally, these flap positions may involve angular changes-typically +/−2 degrees or less−with a minimum of fore/aft flap translation and little to no migration of the flap lower leading edge from contour. This minimized translation may be important so as to maintain good flap sealing with the wing lower surface, and also to minimize gaps in the flap support fairings. To date, this has been achieved using a simple low fowler motion flap mechanism (i.e. short hinge arm) which can, by its small size, minimize flap fore/aft travel in the TEVC range of motion.
A similar TEVC capability is desired with a high fowler motion flap mechanism, with a similar small fore/aft TEVC translation even though the mechanism may deliver a large amount of fore/aft flap extension for take-off and landing settings. It is recognized that such a high fowler flap may normally be positioned close to the aircraft aft spar, crowding spoiler drives as is often the case with existing airplanes. To address this condition the new mechanism may be entirely below the wing and may avoid intruding into the fixed trailing edge space between the aft spar and the flap nose, thereby allowing space for the spoiler mechanisms.
Therefore, an aircraft flap actuator assembly which utilizes a combined curvilinear track shape and linkage to achieve a variety of flap positions for high fowler motion and TEVC capability and which can be enclosed in a reasonably small aerodynamic fairing is needed.